There's a Difference
by SociallyAwkwardOutcast
Summary: Her name was Elsa. Jack Frost doesn't believe in love, but he falls for Elsa anyway. Because of that you may consider this a love story, but it most definitely is not. There's a difference.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1:

I don't believe in love. I truly think love is a concept built to sustain the fragile beliefs that there is something beautiful and pure that we can all have to ourselves. People like to think that love can overcome all things - even death - which of course is false; death is inevitable. Saying that, you may consider this a love story, but it most definitely is not.

Her name was Elsa.

It was odd how once you are in a new surrounding - like my new high school year - you scope out the available "mates". Odd way to describe them, but that is truly what I guess you would call them. Some people think that because I don't believe in love, I don't believe in dating - but I do. I just think that instead of loving a person you only care for them. There's a difference.

So if you haven't figured it out, I happened to scope out the potential girlfriends in my new class and she happened to be my goal. Even though I knew she was totally out of my league I couldn't help but hope, and I knew how dangerous hope was. While hope sometimes could create a spark that helps ignite the spirits of people during revolutions and rebellions, in my case it would be a death sentence. There's nothing as saddening as thinking you have a chance when you really don't. Or rather, there's nothing worse than knowing you don't have a chance but trying anyways. And that's what I did.


	2. Chapter 2: Mickey Mouse?

**AU: I didn't really plan on continuing this, but I feel like writing so idk if you guys want me to I'll continue. But it's going to be no powers, boarding school, and I'm gonna update irregularly. Without further ado here's chapter two.**

**Btw. It's gonna be in 3****rd**** person from now on **

Chapter 2:

Although majority of high school students say the first day of senior year is nothing to worry about ; Elisabeth Arendelle had to disagree. While impressions can change, a lot of effort must be put in for that to happen. No, it's much better to make a good first impression. With this in mind Elisabeth went to sleep but only after she whispered a good night to the picture of a young girl with strawberry blonde hair on her bedside table.

Jack Frost appeared to not have a care in the world. The first day was just any other day to him which was B-O-R, BORING. Jack was _so_ carefree that his friends bestowed a nickname upon him. "_The Guardian of Fun_". Yes, taking one look at Mr. Frost you could already name his type: Star Quarterback, Mr. Popular, Class Clown. All of these were what Jack was. And what he was, was not what Elisabeth Arendelle liked.

And so, not knowing that the girl who captures his heart would most probably ignore and scoff at his antics, Jack walked into Walt Disney High School like he owned the place.

_**Dormitory Mickey Mouse**_

"Dormitory_ MICKEY?" _raising an eyebrow Elisabeth questioned the name. _Who in their right of mind name a dormitory after a MOUSE. A fictional, animated mouse that wears pants, gloves and shoes but not a shirt! _

Hearing a laugh from behind her she turned to see a girl with blonde hair down to her calves pulling a giant suitcase with both hands. "Yeah, the name's kinda silly huh? But I mean they did name the school after Walt Disney so I guess it's to be expected."

Not expecting anyone to hear her Elisabeth merely smiled shyly and nodded.

"Oh, how rude of me! Sorry, my name's Rachel but you'll hear a lot of my friends call me Rapunzel cause well," flipping her hair onto her shoulder she laughed again.

Chuckling a little, Elisabeth responded back with "Yeah, that's a lot of hair. I'm Elisabeth." A voice came from behind both girls in a Scottish accent.

"Yes, and that's all very good and well but can we please keep moving! Some of us want to be settled in before 11 PM."

Rachel and Elisabeth shared small smiles before hauling their stuff to their rooms. Surprisingly, they were actually roommates with the girl with the Scottish accent and amazingly curly, red hair next to them. After unpacking a little they invited her to their room where she introduced herself as "Merida. Sorry for sounding a little harsh back there but you lasses were about to talk up a storm if I didn't interrupt!"

They started talking and joking around for hours. It was very easy to see the different personalities of each of the girls. Rachel had never really had much freedom so she was ecstatic to be going to boarding school. She was positive and upbeat, never seeming to lose energy or slow down. Merida was confident, sarcastic and independent. She had made a deal with her parents that if she did well here she wouldn't have to return home for an arranged marriage.

"You'd have to go back and marry some guy you've never met!?" Rachel exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Ay, but I have seen a picture of him and trust me I need to work hard this year. He's not the brightest star in the sky, if you know what I mean," waggling her eyebrows sending Elisabeth and Rachel into a fit of laughter. After their laughter died down, Elisabeth looked at both of the girls and smiled a tiny almost non-existent smile. What she said next was spoken with deep sincerity and heartfelt.

"I was really nervous coming into the school, but after meeting and talking to both of you I realize that I had nothing to be nervous about. And I just wanted to thank you,"

"You have nothing to thank us for! Don't you worry we'll have so much fun this year. BEST SCHOOL EVERRRRR!" running around the room with her hair flowing behind her Rapunzel whooped and shouted eventually getting Merida and Elisabeth to join her – albeit reluctantly.

But before they went to sleep, Elisabeth made sure to say good night to the very same picture from her bedside table.

**What do you guys think? Good start? Bad Start? Jack will be introduced in the next chapter with his friends. Who do you think should be his roommate and friends? Reviewwww :D**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Socially Awkward Outcast**


	3. Chapter 3: WEREWOLVES ARE MANLY

**AN: haha… I didn't die ^-^. But you'll probably kill me because of my really really late update. SORRY!**

**Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 3:**

Chapter 3:

When it was said that Jack Frost walked into Walt Disney High School like he owned the place, it was not an exaggeration.

"JACKKKK-"

"JACKIE BOY-"

"THE MAN HAS OFFICIALLY ARRIVED-"

"JACKJACKJACKJACKJACK-"

Smiling widely, Jack waltzed up to his dormitory – but only after winking at a few ladies, fist-bumping a couple buddies, and declaring "YES, JACK FROST HAS ARRIVED PLEASE HOLD THE APPLAUSE," for everyone to hear.

And of course, as soon as he left the hall, they burst into applause.

_**Dormitory Minnie Mouse**_

Looking at the sign bearing the dormitory's name, Jack sighed, "_You would think that they would put the girls into the dormitory named after the female mouse, but no they just have to switch them. Because that makes so much sense." _Still shaking his head he entered his room to see his roommate already settling in.

As his unnamed roommate turned around the first thing Jack noticed was his sideburns. His atrociously awful side burns. Still, our Guardian of Fun was not the judgemental type and so, he introduced himself before the silence got too awkward.

"Umm, hey there," he smiled warmly and extended a hand. "I'm Jack Frost. Looks like we're roommates."

"It would appear so," shaking Jack's hand, Sideburns introduced himself. "Name's Hans Westerguard."

"You're new here, right?" Jack asked. As he knew the majority of the student body, Jack came to the conclusion that Hans must have transferred as he most definitely would've remembered those terrible sideburns.

Hans nodded, "Yeah, but from the shouts in the hallway and the applause, I'm guessing you're most definitely not?"

"Haha yeah," Jack blushed and raised his hand to ruffle the hair on the back of his head. "I started going here when I was a sophomore."

"Ah.."

Hans and Jack stood facing each other awkwardly for a long ten seconds, Jack's hand still at the back of his head, eyes looking at the floor, while Hans looked at the ceiling, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"JACK! BUDDY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Both teens jumped at the sound of the young male's yell.

"Hey Flynn," Jack greeted the young man with a bro-hug. "Always gotta create a scene don't ya."

"HA! You call that a scene? What about your grand entrance! '_Please hold the applause'_ Dramatic much?" Flynn mocked. "And who's your new pal?"

Jack introduced the two. "Flynn this is Hans, my roommate. He just transferred. Hans, meet Flynn, the most annoying person you'll ever know."

"Oh Princess you wound me," Flynn rolled his eyes. "So you're a newbie, huh?"

"Um yeah, I guess so," Hans answered. "I'm guessing you're also not new?"

"Nope," Flynn replied, popping the _P_ at the end of the word. "Started when I was a freshman."

Slowly, albeit awkwardly, the three boys started joking around and eventually they got more and more comfortable. They were all very charismatic, and soon they started to seem like real friends… Until Flynn decided to comment on Hans' sideburns.

"Listen bro you're pretty cool but I can't take you seriously with those sideburns." He guffawed.

"Excuse me, I'll have you know, many ladies have said I look extremely manly okay!" Hans retorted.

Jack laughed, "You look like you could turn into a werewolf dude."

"WEREWOLVES ARE MANLY."

At this point, Jack and Flynn couldn't help but burst out laughing. And reluctantly, Hans couldn't help but join in. And he may or may not have howled a few times just for the kick of it…

**And that is the end of this chapter :). What do you guys think? I think next I'll do a first day of classes? I don't know if I'll include them actually in the classes though. I don't feel like it's really necessary. **

**PLEASE SEND IDEAS OF HOW ELSA AND JACK MEET. **

**Also, tell me how you want everything to play out! I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this so help would be greatly appreciated. Jack still needs to meet up with the rest of his friends so I was thinking like a chapter during the lunch hour? Anyway how'd you like this chapter?**

**Until next time,**

**Socially Awkward Outcast**


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, how fun this will be

**AN: It's been almost a year, and I am horrible. I'll try to update more, really, but I don't know if I can. Thank you for being so patient! Special thanks to those who review, you guys actually make me so happy ****. Without further ado, Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:

The next morning was stressful for both the girls and the boys. Even though they had all arrived yesterday, classes didn't start until today. Yes, today would be the _true _first day. Elsa just hoped she would like her teachers. Little did she know that today she would meet the infamous Guardian of Fun, and little did that very same Guardian know that he would be meeting his future infatuation.

**Dormitory Minnie Mouse**

"HANS, JUST SHAVE OFF YOUR STUPID SIDE BURNS!" Jack threw his hands above his head.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M A MAN!" Came the swift response from said man who proceeded to comb through his sideburns as if it was a daily occurrence. Which come to think about it, might have actually be a daily occurrence for him.

Rolling his eyes he walked over to Flynn who was also fixing his hair. Just, you know, the hair on the top of his head. And not atrocious sideburns. "You ready for the first day man?"

Flynn smirked and waved off the question. "It'll be nothing new. I just wanna see the girls!"

At this the two boys laughed and chortled in the way only teen boys can. Grabbing their bags and exiting the room, the roommates left their dorm, and again, were met with a cheering onslaught of fans.

"JACK MY MAN!"

"FLYNN! BROTHER! WHERE YOU BEEN!"

"JACK JACK JACK JACK –"

**Dormitory Mickey Mouse**

"Rapunzel, you need a haircut!" Elsa exclaimed as she unsuccessfully tried to untangle a knot in the blonde's unruly but still gorgeous hair.

"_I_ need a haircut? What about Merida!?"

"Merida doesn't ask me to untangle her hair!"

"Will you two stop your bickering! We're going to be late for the first day!"

After much struggle and 2 broken hairbrushes, the girls all exited the dorm and began walking to the main classrooms.

"JACK MY MAN!"

"FLYNN! BROTHER! WHERE YOU BEEN!"

"JACK JACK JACK JACK –"

"What in the name is all this ruckus?" Merida's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Jack and Flynn?"

It was almost comical how quickly the two boys popped up. Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel watched them walk with too much confidence and pretentious swagger. Almost immediately, the three girls began snickering and making jokes about them.

"Look at how he walks! It's like he has a mouse in his pants."

"I can't help but feel as though they're trying to compensate for something else, if you know what I mean." Rapunzel winked at her friends.

Laughing, they walked into the main building with Elsa's first impression of Jack being, "He tries way too hard to be cool. Probably just another fuckboy."

**Main Hall**

Quite soon, the laughter died down as Elsa realized she didn't have first period with Merida or Rapunzel. Noticing her angst, they tried to cheer her up.

"It's okay, it's only one period."

"Yeah, you have all the rest with both of us."

"Easy for you to say," Elsa frowned. "You have all your classes together."

Sighing, the waved goodbye to the redhead and the blonde, and made her way into her first class.

**English**

Elsa walked into her class and took a seat in the middle. Most people might take a seat near the front, to try and get the professor to notice them, but Elsa was smart. The professor would notice the things she said, not where she sat. Besides, a seat closer to the back meant she could hide things. That way she would be able to do things discreetly if needed, but still have the teacher know and like her.

She took her seat and began taking out her supplies when she heard it again.

"JACK MY MAN!"

"WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON FAM!"

She glanced up, and there he was. Bleached white hair, and a blue hoodie, Jack was quite the looker she admitted reluctantly. Still, she was turned off by his attitude and avoided looking at him and his admirers.

Jack however, was basking in his glory. One step into the classroom and everyone was out of their seats. Old friends, new people he's never seen before. Everyone wanted to be cool, and what better way than association to the Guardian of Fun. Except one. A girl. Really pretty. Beautiful even. Platinum blonde hair in a high bun. A little surprised she wasn't sucked into his charm, he walked past his group of fans and took the seat next to her.

She didn't even glance up. He cleared his throat. Slowly, she turned and stared at him. "Yes?"

He put on his most charming smile, "Hi. I'm Jack Frost."

She continued to stare at him. "Okay. Cool." And then resumed organizing her supplies.

Very put off, his eyes widened and his smile widened. This girl was something else.

"I didn't quite catch your name, snowflake."

The girl stopped organizing and glared at him. "It's Elsa. Not snowflake. Now if you'll excuse me class is starting."

Jack was surprised. This was the first time any female had rejected him and his advances in a long time. Elsa was different. She really was like a snowflake. He smirked long and hard. Looking at the front of the class he thought, _Oh, how fun class will be with this girl_.

**AN: What do you think?**

**Good? Bad? Where do you think I should do next? Please review, and thanks for the support :D!**


	5. Chapter 5: This might be it

Chapter 5:

"_With mirth and laughter let old wrinkles come." – William Shakespeare_

Thirty minutes into her first class and she was already in hell. Elsa ground her teeth trying to ward off the strong headache she was getting from the overly pompous, idiotic, cocky, irritating, show-off sitting next to her.

"Do you have to sit here?" she demanded. Her glare was cold and dangerous, like a sharp blade.

Smiling wide and leaning back, Jack was the picture of ease and relaxation, "Sorry snowflake, am I bothering you?" He grinned cheekily.

Placing her hand to her temple, Elsa threw another annoyed look at him before responding with a decidedly bitter, "Your parents should've added an a-s-s to the end of your name, Jack-ass. And my name is Elsa. Use it."

Still smiling, Jack's eyebrows flitted up. "Woah there sunshine, your temper's showing."

Not amused, Elsa resorted to alternative methods, "Listen, I just want to hear the professor talk about our class and things relevant to my education. I don't want to keep paying hundreds of dollars to stay in this school just so I can listen to your ridiculousness. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to work." And with that, the Guardian of Fun knew that he had a job to do.

Jack fit into his stereotype, in fact he _owned_ his stereotype, but Elsa fit into her stereotype as well. A+ student with a small group of friends, looking beyond the walls of the classroom into a future of hard work and success. That was Elsa. She wasn't one to stop and smell the roses, she was one to take the roses, grow a rose bush, sell dozens of them, and make a profit. Jack knew this, and so he began to concoct a plan. _Operation Up._

**Lunch**

"Let– go of me– you daft imbecile!" Elsa struggled, her cheeks aflame.

Chortling Jack just held tighter, "Come on snowflake, we've got things to do!" He quickly lost his smile when Elsa's foot managed to kick his crotch. Grimacing in pain he dropped the blonde from his shoulder.

"Good God what is wrong with you?!" If her glare before was cold, now it was sub-zero. "Okay, one, my name is Elsa for the _last time._ Second of all, I don't know you!"

"C'mon Elsa! Let loose a little. I've known you for like two hours and I can already tell you play by the book all the time. Soooo, I decided to take you on a spontaneous adventure!"

As much as she wanted to ignore Jack, something deep within her yearned to have fun. Of course, this want was buried underneath years of discipline and focus, "No. I refuse." To emphasize her rejection she planted her feet and crossed her arms.

"Too bad, it's already been decided!" And with that Jack swept her onto his shoulder again, this time paying closer attention to where her legs were.

**Downtown**

Elsa made it a point never to give up. Like she was taught, you keep persevering, you stay determined, until you meet your goal. However, she supposed there could be exceptions to this point. It's not that she had given up, rather just waiting for the opportune moment. Luckily for Jack she didn't find one until they reached the city's downtown square. Unfortunate that he wasn't lucky enough to dodge her next kick.

"_Fuck_, snowflake you gotta find a better way to channel that aggression!" He turned and saw a large satisfied smirk on her face.

"I'm rather liking my current method, but thanks for the suggestion. Now please tell me why the hell you literally _dragged_ me from my well anticipated lunch?"

"I want to show you something." Without any further explanation he pushed Elsa towards a –

"Parking garage?!" Elsa spun to face him with incredulousness and disbelief on her face.

"Just keep walking, you'll see once we round the corner." Jack continued ushering the protesting girl until she stopped. Knowing why, Jack smiled and waited for her next words.

"Oh. It's… It's really lovely actually." A smile, a _genuine _smile crept onto Elsa's face as she gazed at the gigantic mural that spanned the parking garage's back wall. The colours flowed from red, to yellow, to blue, to green, and to purple. Each colour had a different theme: music, visual art, film, science, and dance. "How did you find this?" Elsa asked as she looked on in amazement.

"I was exploring, and I guess I just stumbled upon it." He watched Elsa, smiling at her wide eyes and happy air. "But we're not done yet." He, once again, pushed Elsa towards the staircase in the parking garage.

"Jack, I don't think it's open, it'll probably be locked." But he just smiled and pulled out a key.

"You'd be surprised how many people still leave keys under welcome mats." And proceeded to guide Elsa up the stairs.

Once they reached the top, he guided her to the other edge of the parking garage.

They both looked out to the city below. "It's beautiful."

Up on the 8th level of this garage, she could see the college and downtown from another angle. The city looked brighter, happier. For a while they both simply gazed at the small stores and people. When Jack finally turned to face Elsa, the wind had pushed her hair back and he could smell her shampoo. Inhaling deeply, his smile widened at the softness and peace in Elsa's face. And he knew. This might be it.


End file.
